Shoutmon X5
Shoutmon X5 Shoutmon X5'Shoutmon X5 is short for ) Five"|シャウトモンクロスファイブ}}. is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Five". It is the , born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon came together. It is a form of Shoutmon X4, who primarily specializes in ground battles, that obtained the power of flight as the ultimate power-up.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx5/index.html ''Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon X5] Digimon Fusion '''Attacks *'Meteor Buster Attack': Runs up to the , then becomes a meteorite and rams the opponent, carving out a giant crater in not just them but also the land around them for several hundred meters. *'Meteor Impact': Concentrates all of its energy into its right fist, then drives it into the opponent from close range, reliably bringing them down. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Impact Laser': Fires a gigantic spiraling laser at the opponent from the shield on its left arm. Shoutmon X5B Shoutmon X5B'Shoutmon X5B is short for ) Five B"|シャウトモンクロスファイブビー}}. is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Five Beelzebub". It is the formed when Beelzemon granted further power to Shoutmon X5, which incarnated from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon. Beelzemon's firepower has added to the full power of Shoutmon X5, who boasts of being unmatched either on land or in the air, boosting its fighting strength exponentially. This Pegasus becomes a galloping comet across the sky and makes sport of any kind of opponent with its godlike speed, and with its power, which should surely be praised as divine skill, it is like a wargod sent from heaven to destroy demons.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/shoutmonx5b/index.html ''Digimon Reference Book: Shoutmon X5B] Digimon Fusion '''Attacks *'Burst Dash Stream': Cuts the opponent to pieces with Burning Star Crusher, launches them with Meteor Impact, and finishes them off with Chaos Flare, pouring raging waves of bold moves on the opponent in a flash with a three-step wave of attacks. *'Meteor Buster Attack': Runs up to the stratosphere, then becomes a meteorite and rams the opponent, carving out a giant crater in not just them but also the land around them for several hundred meters. *'Meteor Impact': Concentrates all of its energy into its right fist, then drives it into the opponent from close range, reliably bringing them down. *'Chaos Flare': Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. *'Star's Blade Celestrike': Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets as it sprints at them, then cuts them right in half. *'Burning Star Crusher': Cuts any opponent in two with a single stroke, even if they are moving about quickly. *'Three Victorize': Fires a beam from the "V" on its chest that sweeps away hordes of opponents in a single strike. *'Five_B Victorize' Shoutmon X5S Shoutmon X5S'Shoutmon X5S is short for ) Five S"|シャウトモンクロスファイブエス}}. is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Shoutmon Cross Five Spada". It is the in which the weapon Digimon Spadamon joined with and granted further power to Shoutmon X5, which was born when the hearts of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon came together. Spadamon trusts in the comrade that it accepted as its master and changed its shape. Shoutmon X5 has empowered itself to transcendence by means of a weapon which conceals power that, "if held by an angel will save the world, and if held by a demon will destroy the world." In particular, the flying ability possessed by Shoutmon X5 increased in power dramatically, obtaining tremendous propulsive power and endowing it with the supreme flying ability to fly out past the distant stratosphere and up to space. It also awakened to the ability to absorb cosmic energy directly into its body by advancing into space, and acquired the power to freely manipulate the absorbed energy as techniques of marvelous power. Here the cosmic-fighter filled with cosmic energy was born, soaring through space at hyper-speed.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=oJJ6eZJpL3k%3D ''Digimon Life: Shoutmon X5S] Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars '''Attacks *'Cosmo Victory': Exploits its supreme flying ability to its maximum, flying at hyper-speed from the ground to break through the stratosphere and reach the void of space, then concentrates the explosive power it acquired gathering cosmic energy within its entire body, and all of the frictional force and heat that it acquired plunging through the atmosphere to return to the ground, within the Spadamon-weapon, and puts it into a single blow that it fires at the opponent as destructive power, inflicting consequences to both the opponents that suffer this technique, and the area surrounding them. *'Helio Slasher': Injects solar energy to enhance the power of the Star Sword DX's flames to their maximum, and clads itself in scorching heat equaling that of the sun, then soars towards the opponent with its supreme flying ability, and finally cuts them to pieces while burning them to cinders with a single brandish in which it placed tremendous energy. The radiance of the blazing Star Sword DX extends a tail at the speed of its flight, causing it to look like a burning comet soaring through space. *'Space Chakram': Launches a ring-shaped vacuum blade to cut the opponent to pieces, which carries not only a sharpened cutting ability, but also the strength of the wave, possessed by Spadamon, that paralyzes the opponent and neutralizes their abilities. Because of this, it has acquired more utility and advantage by firing off the technique than as a mere projectile, and has expanded the breadth of its strategies. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Digimon with no level Category:Composition Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Undubbed es:Shoutmon X5